EN PEDAZOS
by kitana-cyberia
Summary: Kanon es un adicto a las drogas. Aiolia sobrevive del intercambio de su cuerpo por drogas. Milo es presa de una dañina adicción al sexo. Sus vidas coinciden en una clínica de rehabilitación. Allí descubrirán que sus pesadillas acaban de empezar.YAOI.C2up
1. Decisiones

Este es un fic conjunto. Lo estamos haciendo entre Kitana (Yukiona) y cyberia_bronze_saint. Si quieren saber qué salió de estos estilos tan diferentes, no tienen más que continuar leyendo…

Eso sí, este fic viene lleno de advertencias. El contenido es NC-18, estrictamente para adultos. Los temas que se tocan son álgidos y la violencia es en general explícita.

No somos expertas en adicciones, así que perdonen si algo se sale un poco de lugar. Intentamos investigar pero el tiempo es tirano.

Ahora si, ojalá lo disfruten.

**Advertencias del capítulo:**

*** Angst**

*** Lenguaje vulgar**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Decisiones.

Un auto de lujo, tan impresionante como su propietario, bajó a gran velocidad por la rampa de un suntuoso edificio y se detuvo con un chirrido. Un hombre elegante, de gran porte y largísimo cabello oscuro bajó con aire contrariado, acercándose a una figura menuda que estaba esperándolo. Se dijo a sí mismo que aquello era algo que siempre habría podido evitarse, pero simplemente se sentía sin fuerzas para intentar algo más.

— ¿Dónde está? —gruñó el recién llegado.

— Buenas noches a ti también, Saga… —dijo el otro, volviéndose hacia el ascensor.

— Déjate de juegos, Afrodita, que no estoy de humor para tus estupideces…

Afrodita se volvió, molesto, apartándose de su bello rostro el cabello de un rubio increíblemente claro.

— Pues deberías agradecer que yo sí estuviera de humor para llamarte, porque podría haberlo dejado abandonado en un rincón y entonces las cosas estarían peor.

— No podrían estar peor que ahora —dijo Saga, con un suspiro cansado— pero te agradezco el llamado, aunque sé bien que si no lo dejas morir es sólo porque entonces no habría más dinero para tus caprichos.

Ambos subieron al ascensor en silencio y antes de bajar en el último piso Afrodita puso una mano sobre el brazo de Saga.

— Llévatelo, ¿si? Las cosas van a ponerse un poco… difíciles de controlar.

Por toda respuesta Saga sacudió el brazo, con una mueca de desagrado impresa en su anguloso rostro al vislumbrar la escena que descubrieron las puertas de ascensor, al abrirse.

El departamento era inmenso, decorado con un estilo carísimo e impersonal. Estaba atestado de gente y a medida que se abría paso entre las personas que bailaban, se golpeaban o drogaban en forma descarada, empezó a descubrir caras conocidas. Caras que pertenecían a los incontables amigos y amantes de su hermano gemelo, aquellos que poco a poco lo habían ido empujando cuesta abajo en una espiral que lo había llevado directo al infierno.

— Por aquí —dijo el rubio a su lado, abriendo una puerta.

La habitación estaba oscura y hedía. Entre la gran cantidad de olores desagradables, Saga reconoció con asco el ácido olor del vómito y el penetrante aroma del sexo.

Vislumbró dos figuras sobre la cama, dos hombres que gemían, ajenos a su presencia, perdidos en el calor de su pasión.

— ¿Kanon? —dijo Saga con voz tensa.

En ese momento Afrodita encendió la luz.

— ¡Imbéciles! —dijo con voz distorsionada por la ira—. ¿Dónde llevaron al hombre que estaba en esta cama?

Uno de los hombres levantó apenas un brazo, señalando un pequeño cuarto de baño y volvió a concentrarse en los besos y caricias de su amante.

Saga y Afrodita se acercaron a la minúscula puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave. El gemelo sintió la ira corroer su cerebro y sin pensarlo se arrojó contra ella, haciendo saltar la cerradura con un golpe de su musculoso cuerpo.

La luz les reveló a Kanon, derrumbado en el piso. Sólo vestido con su ropa interior, descansaba sobre un desagradable charco de vómito. Su cuerpo pálido y consumido estaba lleno de hematomas y sangre seca, y en uno de sus brazos aún tenía clavada una jeringa. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, vacíos y ajenos; y de su nariz manaba un persistente hilo de sangre. A su lado había un hombre arrodillado que, sin prestarles la más mínima atención, acariciaba el rostro y el pecho de Kanon mientras se masturbaba con una energía que no era normal.

— ¡Dioses! —dijo Saga con un tono tan amargo que Afrodita puso una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡Se supone que es tu condenado novio! —Saga se volvió y enfrentó al hombre de pie a su lado—. ¡Dijiste que lo cuidarías! ¡Pero lo único que cuidas es que esté repleto de drogas para manejarlo a tu antojo!

El rubio lo miró con sus bellos ojos azules arrasados de lágrimas.

— ¡No puedo controlarlo! Te llamé… ¿verdad? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Detenerlo yo mismo? ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que está fuera de control!

Sin molestarse en responder, Saga se arrodilló junto a Kanon, e intentó levantarlo.

— Suelta, cabrón —dijo el hombre arrodillado en el piso, apoyando la mano con la que se había estado masturbando en la fina tela de su traje—, el chico es mío, ¿que no ves?

Asqueado, el gemelo lo golpeó con una fuerza inaudita. Hubiera seguido golpeándolo hasta reducirlo a una pulpa si Afrodita no lo hubiera detenido, gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

Saga se levantó, despacio, sintiéndose capaz en ese momento de matar a todos los infelices reunidos en el departamento de su hermano. Se volvió hacia el rubio con tanta furia en sus ojos verdes que lo hizo retroceder un paso.

— Cuando regrese no quiero a nadie aquí, ¿lo entiendes? —le gritó—. Ni siquiera a ti. O desapareces de su vida, o me encargo de borrarte ese precioso rostro que tienes... Y a ver como te las apañas para sobrevivir sin él...

Luego tomó el cuerpo de su hermano en brazos y se alejó de allí sin volver su rostro ni una sola vez. Sintió que se desmoronaba. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que le veía en ese estado, y estaba casi seguro de que no sería la última, pero aquello le producía una furia y un temor irracional, que no podía explicar. Le habría gustado que Kanon estuviese consciente para poder reprocharle por el abandono que de sí mismo cometía. Pero Kanon no podía escucharle… y él se sabía incapaz de expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía.

Llegó con dificultad hasta su departamento, sintiéndose terriblemente impotente. Tenía que llevarle al hospital, ya que aquella hemorragia nasal no paraba. No notó a la figura de pie junto al sillón individual sino hasta que la tuvo a unos centímetros.

— Nunca cambiará... ¿verdad? —dijo su padre mientras él arrastraba a Kanon hasta el sillón y lo dejaba allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo el mayor con un malhumor que no hacía sino incrementarse.

— Te traje las presentaciones del próximo lunes, para que las revises.

— Qué bien... ahora hazme el favor de largarte.

Su padre ignoró el comentario y se acercó a Kanon. Le tomó la barbilla con una mano y giró el rostro demacrado y pálido hasta que enfrentó sus ojos huecos y sin brillo, de pupilas enormes e inexpresivas.

— Uno de estos días va a pescarse alguna enfermedad, y entonces va a dejar de molestarnos... claro, si es que tenemos suerte y no se pasa meses agonizando en un hospital.

— Cállate y ayúdame, ¿quieres?

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo _huele_? Este traje cuesta diez mil dólares y no voy a arruinarlo por un imbécil que no sabe que hacer con su vida.

— Un imbécil que casualmente es tu hijo, ¿recuerdas?

— Kanon no existe para mí, Saga. Ha dejado de ser mi hijo hace mucho tiempo. Deberías haberlo dejado reventar en ese estúpido departamento que le compraste. Es lo mejor para todos. Créeme. Simplemente se ha convertido en un lastre que estorba y del que debemos deshacernos, eso es todo.

— Tu compasión es realmente conmovedora...

— Déjate de sermones, Saga. Tú, al menos, tuviste el suficiente sentido común para que te importe un bledo lo que yo opine... siempre supiste como son las cosas.

— Si... Kanon jamás tuvo sentido común, y cometió el error de amarte... Tienes razón, sólo es un pobre imbécil que creyó que tú de verdad podías ser su padre.

— Ah... eres increíble... casi me siento culpable...yo pago el médico esta vez —dijo, sacando la billetera con un gesto dramático.

Saga se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Su rostro estaba tan deformado por la ira que su padre simplemente tomó su abrigo, dispuesto a marcharse. Cuando atravesó la puerta, Saga la cerró detrás de él con tanta fuerza que la cerradura se dañó.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA! –-dijo, acariciándose las sienes, tratando de pensar. Estaba tan afectado que no sabía que hacer. Tuvo una idea, sí, eso era lo único sensato que podía hacer en ese momento. Finalmente se acercó al teléfono y marcó un número. Atendieron luego del primer tono.

— Wyvern, Garuda y Griffin, buenas noches —dijo una voz femenina.

— Necesito hablar con Radamanthys, por favor.

— El señor Wyvern está en una junta y no puedo molestarlo, si me deja su teléfono...

— Dígale que es de parte de Kanon Gemini —interrumpió Saga.

Por unos segundos se hizo el silencio, el auricular vibró con unos sonidos apagados hasta que finalmente escuchó la voz de Radamanthys, grave y preocupada.

— ¿Kanon? —dijo.

— Radamanthys, soy Saga...lamento molestarte...

— ¿Kanon está bien?

Saga suspiró. Por fin hablaba con alguien que lo entendía.

— No —dijo, relajándose por primera vez desde el llamado de Afrodita.

Le relató el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano menor, y Radamanthys le urgió para que lo llevara a un hospital. Saga decidió llevarlo a un médico conocido, para evitar preguntas molestas. Radamanthys le obligó a prometer que le llamaría en cuanto llegaran allí. Saga accedió sintiendo que perdía el escaso control que aún mantenía sobre sus emociones.

Con precario equilibrio, sacó a Kanon del departamento luego de terminar de vestirlo y asearlo un poco. Con dificultad le volvió a subir al auto, preocupándose aún más al ver que Kanon seguía sumergido en esa especie de letargo y no reaccionaba.

Cuando llegó al consultorio, dejó a su hermano en manos de un par de enfermeras, y llamó de nuevo a Radamanthys. El abogado llegó poco después bastante agitado y angustiado.

— Está con el médico —dijo Saga cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, su resistencia estaba al límite.

— Esto no puede continuar así y lo sabes, ¿no es así, Saga? —el otro no le respondió. ¿Qué podía alegar ante lo que era evidente?

Saga observó a su amigo. Se veía tan imponente como siempre, alto como él mismo, pero más ancho de hombros, y de porte más regio. Sus apuestas facciones estaban contraídas por la tristeza y la preocupación. Sus ojos amarillos chispeaban con intensidad mientras con su índice le apuntaba al pecho.

— Supongo que por fin habrás decidido hacer algo... —dijo.

El gesto en el cansado rostro de su interlocutor se tornó desesperado.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —dijo Saga, dejando entrever por primera vez su ansiedad.

Radamanthys suavizó un poco la expresión de su rostro.

— He estado investigando clínicas y estadísticas de recuperación... ¿Sabías que la mejor sólo tiene un porcentaje de éxito del 13%?

— ¡Dioses!

— Dejar la dependencia es muy difícil, y cuanto más tiempo pase, la esperanza de que lo logre se hace menor. Su cuerpo ya debe estar dañado luego de tantos años de abuso... —Radamanthys se arrodilló y tomó las manos de Saga en las suyas—, yo ya he elegido un lugar, pero no van a admitirlo a menos que un familiar lo lleve. Es la mejor clínica que existe, por favor, prométeme que lo harás. No lo dejes volver a esa vida ...

Saga apretó las manos de su amigo.

— Sigues enamorado de él, ¿verdad? No te entiendo, Rad. Eres el más exitoso de todos nosotros. Has fundado el bufete de abogados de más prestigio de la ciudad, la mitad de los hombres que conozco quieren casarse contigo y la otra mitad te tiene envidia; y tú sigues atado a Kanon, que no ha hecho más que aprovecharse de ti y reemplazarte con cuanto imbécil se cruzó en su camino... Y tú, en lugar de divertirte y disfrutar de todo lo que has logrado ¿estudias las estadísticas de los centros de rehabilitación? ¿Por él?

Radamanthys ignoró su comentario.

— Sólo tienes que llevarlo. Una vez adentro puedo hacerme cargo. Yo lo pagaré, por supuesto.

— Los ángeles no llegan lejos en este mundo, Wyvern.

— Soy abogado... de ángel no tengo absolutamente nada.

Saga rió, sintiendo que por fin algo de esperanza se abría paso dentro de su corazón.

— Aún entre ladrones hay clases… — dijo, con mejor humor.

En ese momento, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Kanon salió por ella. Se veía mareado y tenía la camisa prestada por Saga totalmente cubierta de sangre. Su nariz presentaba un vendaje ajustado, casi tan blanco como su rostro.

Miró a Radamanthys y luego a su hermano con un gesto cansado.

— Sólo llévame a casa — le dijo.

— No lo haré. No vas a volver a ese lugar, al menos no ahora. Voy a dejarte en un hotel.

— Siempre puedo contar con tu bondad, ¿cierto hermanito? – siseó Kanon.

— Lo llevo conmigo —dijo Radamanthys con una mueca de reproche hacia el gemelo mayor.

—Lo que sea, Radamanthys, lo que sea. —dijo Kanon con voz neutra—, pero sácame de aquí... detesto esta clase de lugares.

— Kanon, creo que tú y yo...

— Si quisiera un sermón estaría en la iglesia, ¿no crees, Rad? Me voy contigo sólo si mantienes tu boca cerrada. Sabes que no me sienta bien soportar regaños y en este momento no me siento de humor para escucharte hablar de esa sarta de estupideces que quizá estén bien para ti pero no para alguien como yo, con que ¿nos vamos o me busco otro refugio?

Radamanthys le puso una mano en el hombro, empujándolo hacia la puerta con dulzura.

— No te molestaré, lo prometo. ¿Tienes algo más de ropa? —dijo, observando las manchas del atuendo de Kanon, que sacudió la cabeza. — Ya te prestaré algo, lo importante es que estés mejor.

— Habla por ti, ese carnicero me arregló la nariz y el resto de mi cara y no me dio ni un puto calmante.

— No pueden hacerlo, Kanon, con esas cosas que tomas... —Radamanthys se detuvo al ver la cara de fastidio del gemelo.

Por un segundo tuvo miedo de que Kanon desapareciera de su casa en mitad de la noche, en ese estado. No hubiera sido la primera vez.

Bajaron la escalera en silencio y se detuvieron junto al auto impresionante del abogado. Kanon suspiró, con admiración.

— Te va bien ¿verdad? —dijo.

— No me quejo...

— Nada mal, para alguien que viene del inframundo... —rió Saga, recordando el humilde origen de Radamanthys, en el peor lugar de la ciudad.

— No le des letra para que me sermonee acerca de la fuerza de la voluntad y toda esa estupidez. No todos tenemos el temple para soportar las historias de éxito y de enfrentar la adversidad. -–-dijo Kanon, molesto—. Radamanthys, el magnifico. — se burló — Es como el puto rey Midas.

— Un rey Midas que nunca pudo convertir en oro lo que más quiso —dijo Radamanthys con voz llena de desolación.

Kanon se quedó inmóvil un segundo. Luego entró en el auto, impulsado por la incomodidad. Detestaba las insinuaciones de Radamanthys, no era que no le halagara, sino que le fastidiaba que ese hombre siguiera tras él a pesar de todas las jugarretas que le había practicado desde que lo conocía.

Radamanthys se volvió a Saga, que estaba tendiéndole la mano.

— Gracias —dijo el gemelo.

En lugar de estrechar su mano, el abogado dejó en ella una tarjeta blanca. Era muy sencilla, y sólo decía Clínica de rehabilitación Kido, junto a un número de teléfono.

— Por favor Saga, por favor. Si aún es importante para ti… hazlo. —dijo Radamanthys con destellos de agonía en sus ojos.

— Si tú lo convences, yo mismo lo llevo mañana —dijo Saga.

En su corazón deseaba que de verdad Radamanthys fuera capaz de convencer a su terco consanguíneo de intentarlo al menos, rogaba que a pesar de todo lo que su padre dijera sobre Kanon, a su hermano aun le quedase un resabio de orgullo. Eso ayudaría para que pudiera recobrar su antigua vida, esa vida que prometía tanto y que se disolvió bajo el peso de su adicción.

Radamanthys condujo en silencio hasta su departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Simplemente no sabía que decir ¿Qué clase de argumentos presentarle a alguien que aparentemente se ha abandonado a todo?

— Estás muy callado, Rad…. Jamás pensé ver ese día. — dijo Kanon con su típico tono burlesco.

— Será que no tengo mucho que decir.

—- O que no encuentras la forma de decirlo. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Radamanthys Wyvern?

— No mucho, simplemente quiero a mi amigo de vuelta.

— Sabes tan bien como yo que eso ya no es posible. A tu amigo lo masacró la puta realidad, a tu amigo le atropelló la indiferencia de su padre y la frialdad de su hermano. Tu amigo ya no existe. Sólo quedo yo.

— Kanon… deja de torturarte, sí tu quisieras…

— Sí yo quisiera… el problema es que ya no sé ni lo que quiero…. ¿y tú, Rad? ¿Tú sabes lo que quieres? No, no me respondas, seguro que me vendrás con un sermón, te conozco demasiado bien, señor Wyvern. Nos hemos conocido toda la vida, aunque a veces me parece que no me conozco ni a mi mismo….

— Deja de hablar de esa forma que sabes que me exaspera, hablas mucho pero no dices nada.

— Cuando me hablas de esa forma me haces pensar en mi maldito padre —dijo el gemelo con un gesto triste que se apresuró a disfrazar con una sonrisa cínica que no logró engañar a Radamanthys.

El silencio que se instaló entre ellos les resultó asfixiante. Radamanthys habría querido decirle algo, hacerle sentir de una forma lo suficientemente convincente que su amor por él era suficiente como para borrar todo el dolor que se escondía detrás de ese par de ojos verdes que le miraban con cinismo. Pero no encontró las palabras exactas…

Al llegar al departamento se dijo que no tenía caso andarse con rodeos, le plantearía a Kanon las cosas tal como eran, simplemente, sin matices, sin ningún disfraz, Kanon no era un niño de pecho y entendería, tendría que entender que lo que le proponía era lo mejor que podía hacer sí es que quería seguir viviendo.

— Kanon, tenemos que hablar… verás esto no es fácil, sé que tienes demasiado rencor, demasiadas cosas en el pasado haciendo ruido, pero… — dijo Radamanthys sentándose frente a Kanon.

— ¿Te gustaría decirme de una jodida vez que es lo que quieres? Me muero de sueño y casi me desangro por culpa de ese imbécil remedo de médico con el que Saga me llevó.

— Tienes que rehabilitarte —-soltó Radamanthys.

Kanon le miró, el hombre frente a él estaba lejos de ser el altivo y tenaz abogado, era simplemente un hombre preocupado, preocupado por él.

— ¿Con qué fin? Es decir, no le veo la utilidad.

— Kanon ¡por todos los cielos!, no me vengas con eso, sabes bien que de no haberte metido en tanta porquería habrías llegado a ser mucho mejor que yo, tienes el talento necesario para llegar lejos.

La respuesta de Kanon fue una sonora carcajada.

— Siempre dije que eras demasiado ingenuo para ser abogado…

— Inténtalo y te juro por lo más sagrado que si no resulta no volveré a fastidiarte con eso.

— Mentiroso… los dos sabemos que nunca me dejarás en paz… ¿Qué pasará si lo hago y no funciona?

— Funcionará, yo estaré a tu lado, te lo juro —Radamanthys hizo una pausa y luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Crees que a tu madre le hubiera gustado verte así?

A Kanon se le cortó la respiración. Intentó encontrar refugio en su sarcasmo, pero descubrió que estaba realmente cansado de todo. Con sorpresa, se dio cuenta que su mente ya había accedido a intentarlo desde el momento en que viera a Radamanthys en el consultorio.

— Quizá sea bueno… no lo sé, al menos para restregarle en el rostro a mi padre que soy capaz de salir de la inmundicia… —dijo. Radamanthys sonrió esperanzado— Me convenciste… soy tan fácil. –-- comentó con burla.

— No te ofendas, soy el mejor abogado del país, era lo menos que se podía esperar de mí.

Ambos se sonrieron por una momento, y cuando Kanon se fue a dormir, Radamanthys llamó a Saga. Un tanto eufórico le contó que Kanon había accedido a tomar el tratamiento. Insistió un poco para que Saga le permitiera acompañarlos al día siguiente a la clínica, pero el gemelo mayor se rehusó. No estaba seguro de que Radamanthys debiera presenciar aquello.

A primera hora de la mañana, Saga se apersonó en el departamento de Radamanthys, donde el rubio lo esperaba ansioso. Intercambiaron algunas miradas nerviosas mientras descendían al estacionamiento con Kanon en medio de ellos.

— Por Zeus… dejen de actuar como si esto fuera el fin del mundo, ¿quieren? — dijo él mirándoles con contrariedad. Estaba nervioso, y aquella era la única forma que se le ocurrió para canalizar sus emociones.

Kanon se recostó en el asiento trasero del auto de Saga con gesto de fastidio. Radamanthys les vio alejarse sin desviar la mirada hasta que el auto no pudo distinguirse más.

Los hermanos hicieron el trayecto en silencio, hasta que Saga notó algo que le hizo enfadar.

— Se supone que vamos a una clínica de rehabilitación —dijo, molesto.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía a Kanon, en el asiento de atrás, bebiendo con desesperación una de las tres botellas de whisky que había sacado de sólo los dioses sabían donde.

— Brindo por ello —dijo su hermano con voz pastosa.

— Es la última vez que hago esto por ti, si vuelves a caer una vez más, te mueres como un perro, te lo juro.

— Vaya, Saga, cada año que pasa te pareces más y más a papá...

— Cierra la boca, si no quieres que tus preciosas botellas terminen en la carretera...

Kanon estuvo riéndose un largo rato, hasta que finalmente volvió a recostarse en el asiento. Cuando llegaron al final del viaje, estaba dormido.

Saga contempló el edificio que albergaba a la clínica de rehabilitación Kido, y pensó que aquel sitio era tan deprimente y sombrío como el internado en el que él y Kanon habían pasado la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia. Una vez más maldijo a su padre desde sus adentros; en el fondo lo culpaba de la adicción de Kanon y de muchas otras cosas, entre ellas su incapacidad para relacionarse con otros fuera del ámbito laboral.

No quiso despertar a su hermano, después de todo, había tenido una muy mala noche. Le sacó del auto medio arrastrándolo y se dirigió a aquel edificio que más parecía una prisión que una clínica. Kanon ni se inmutó, ya estaba un tanto ebrio.

Lo dejó derrumbado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y se acercó al escritorio. Realizó todos los trámites de admisión en forma mecánica y ausente. Completó las planillas, firmó en los lugares que le indicaban, sin dejar de lanzar rápidas miradas a Kanon, que parecía un poco más lúcido y miraba a su alrededor con una expresión de frío desdén.

Saga contempló una puerta enorme a su derecha. Unos enfermeros de aspecto demasiado fornido estaban a punto de atravesarla, escoltando a otro de los futuros pacientes de la clínica. Una mujer de cabellos grises –-probablemente su madre— se deshacía en llanto mientras el joven se dejaba arrastrar, con una expresión de pánico en sus ojos.

Saga dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, descubriendo con sorpresa que su estómago estaba crispado. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que su hermano escapara antes de que lo hicieran atravesar aquella puerta, y miedo a que fuera demasiado tarde. Maldijo no haber permitido que Radamanthys lo acompañara, porque en ese momento se sentía horrorosamente solo.

Volvió a su silla manteniendo su expresión neutra y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Los minutos se deslizaron interminables, mientras el silencio hacía estragos en sus nervios.

Cuando escuchó a la enfermera decir su nombre, estuvo a punto de gritar.

—Tienen cinco minutos —le dijo la joven con una mueca inexpresiva.

Saga se volvió sin saber que hacer y descubrió en los ojos de su hermano una grieta a través de la cual había empezado a vislumbrarse su ansiedad. Kanon tenía tanto miedo como él.

Bajó la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y descubrió que su gemelo apretaba entre sus manos una diminuta bolsa de tela, gastada y sucia.

— Sigues con tus malditas costumbres, ¿verdad? —dijo con dureza, arrancándole la bolsa de las manos.

Los ojos de Kanon se abrieron desmesuradamente, llenos de desesperación y de lágrimas.

— ¡Devuélveme eso, Saga, por favor! —gritó, entre sollozos.

— Eres tan patético... Ni siquiera lloraste por nuestra madre que jamás te vio hacer algo útil con tu vida, y ahora lloras por esa estúpida sustancia que no ha hecho más que arruinarte la existencia...

— Dámela, por favor, Saga, tú no entiendes...

El mayor vio a los enfermeros acercarse a ellos y se alegró de sacarse la responsabilidad de su hermano de las manos. Abrió la bolsita, decidido a tirar la droga frente a sus narices, pero lo que cayó al suelo fue un relicario de plata que reconoció de inmediato. Él se lo había regalado a Kanon muchísimo tiempo atrás. Lo tomó en sus manos lentamente y lo abrió. Dentro había una foto de ambos, en tiempos mucho mejores, cuando eran realmente idénticos.

Saga se quedó paralizado lo que le pareció un siglo. Sólo reaccionó cuando su hermano le quitó la cadena de un manotazo para colgársela al cuello. Los enfermeros lo tomaron de los brazos —sorprendidos por el movimiento—, con un poco de brusquedad y Saga descubrió que ya no era capaz de ponerse de pie.

— No lo lastimen, por favor —dijo, extendiendo una mano.

Kanon se la estrechó con desesperación.

— Tengo miedo, Saga...

Los enfermeros les separaron las manos, empujando al menor hacia la puerta de entrada a los pabellones de la clínica.

— Lo siento mucho, pero el tiempo ya ha terminado –dijo uno de ellos, con frialdad.

Kanon se resistió a caminar y comenzó a sollozar. Saga se puso de pie, con la mano aún extendida. Las palabras se negaban a brotar de sus labios, aunque sin duda hubiera deseado decirle algo a su hermano, algo que le hiciera pensar que de verdad estaba con él y que a pesar de todo no le abandonaría. Las puertas se cerraron y lentamente los pasos de Kanon se perdieron en el silencio de aquel lugar. Se dejó caer en una silla rogando a los cielos que no fuera demasiado tarde y que pudieran recobrar al antiguo Kanon.

Solo cuando la enfermera le extendió un sobre con pañuelos desechables se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado!!

¿Qué se viene? En el próximo hacen su aparición los otros personajes principales... Milo, Aiolia y Aiolos.

Besos y gracias por leer.

Kitana y Cyberia


	2. Vacío

Ojalá lo disfruten.

**Advertencias:**

*** Angst**

*** Violencia**

*** Lemon**

*** Trío (sexo de a tres)**

*** Lenguaje vulgar**

* * *

Capítulo 2. Vacío

El reloj de pared en el lobby del corporativo Antares marcaba las seis en punto. Era viernes por la tarde y los empleados parecían particularmente ansiosos por abandonar el edificio. Refunfuñando por las desmedidas confianzas que se tomaba la nueva secretaria del auditor, Emmanuel Scouros —presidente y uno de los principales accionistas del corporativo—, se dirigía a su oficina pensando que tendría que afinar ciertos detalles de los informes que debía presentar al día siguiente.

Releía ciertos párrafos que no le convencían del todo, y no se percató de nada hasta que levantó la vista de aquellos papeles. Hubiera gritado de no ser porque la indignación le había rebasado por completo.

La imagen que se encontró lo dejó momentáneamente paralizado. Tumbado sobre su precioso tapete persa se encontraba su hijo mayor completamente desnudo sosteniendo un salvaje encuentro sexual con Michael Hesse, uno de los socios del corporativo. Milo le miró con el rabillo del ojo, y una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en sus rojizos labios. Furioso, Emmanuel arrojó al piso los documentos que sostenía y se precipitó sobre Michael apartándolo de Milo. El hombre le miró petrificado y sin atinar a decir cosa alguna.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Con mi propio hijo? – dijo Emmanuel antes de descargar un certero puñetazo en el rostro de su socio. De sobra sabía del gusto de Michael por los jovencitos. Y Milo no solo era un jovencito, sino que aparentaba ser menor de lo que en realidad era. — ¡Eres un infeliz! ¡Y tú vístete! —gritó al tiempo que le lanzaba a Milo su ropa justo en la cara—. Michael, será mejor que te largues de una buena vez y no te molestes en regresar, mañana en la mañana tendrás una buena oferta por tus acciones, y la aceptarás a menos que quieras que comience a hablar de todo lo que sé de ti. ¡Lárgate antes de que me decida a reventarte a golpes!! —Emmanuel estaba loco de ira, no podía entender a su hijo ni aquella compulsión del muchacho por enfurecerle con sus frecuentes escándalos.

Milo se tomaba su tiempo para vestirse. Aquello había resultado mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Contempló el rostro desfigurado por la ira de su padre, y volvió a sonreír. Se habían quedado solos. Emmanuel lo miraba pensando, intentando hallar una respuesta a todas las preguntas que le surgían cada vez que Milo hacía una de las suyas. Milo terminó de vestirse bajo la indignada mirada de su padre y se sentó en el sofá. Emmanuel se paseaba frente al muchacho intentando hallar las palabras exactas para hacerle entender su punto de vista sin perder el control.

— Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, aún para tus estándares Milo. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué tendríamos que hablar? Es decir, tú y yo no hablamos, tú gritas, yo finjo que te escucho, luego intercambiamos insultos; eso es todo. Simplemente nosotros no tenemos temas de conversación, Emmanuel.

— Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado, Milo, lo que hiciste tendrá consecuencias.

— ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Negarme el dinero? Eso no porque desde que soy mayor de edad dispongo de la herencia que me dejó mi madre, ¿O es que estás pensando en echarme de la casa? No, espera un segundo, eso ya lo hiciste, así que como es evidente, te has quedado sin posibilidades de castigarme o fastidiarme la existencia. Todo lo que te quedan son tus sermones cargados de moralina, y te tengo noticias Emmanuel, me importa un bledo lo que pienses.

— Esta vez te superaste a tí mismo Milo. Rebasaste los límites, y con creces.

— ¿Qué más te da? Tú siempre has dicho que esperas cualquier cosa de mí… si, cualquier cosa y generalmente aberrante, ¿cierto?

— A veces me da la impresión que todo lo que haces es simplemente para amargarme la existencia. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste fornicar con Michael? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Te daré una respuesta tan simple como tu insulso cerebro: ¡porque se me dio la gana! —los azules ojos de Emmanuel brillaron de furia.

— ¡Infeliz! —gritó al tiempo que una tremenda bofetada cruzaba el rostro de su hijo. Siguió golpeándole el rostro con saña inusitada, hasta que finalmente Milo le detuvo.

— No tientes a tu suerte, Emmanuel. – espetó el jovencito mientras se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios para luego reírse a carcajada limpia.

— ¿Pero es que todo lo que sabes hacer es reírte? ¡Michael tiene 53 años y tú solo 19!

— ¡Bravo! Al menos sabes algo de mí… creí que hasta eso lo ignorabas —dijo el más joven en tono de reproche.

— Por los dioses, Milo… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto?

— ¿No es obvio? Fastidiarte la vida... —el mayor se quedó helado al escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras—. ¿Te sorprende? No debería, después de todo, soy tu obra, de pies a cabeza, ni más ni menos —continuó Milo con una sonrisa burlona y cínica.

— Pequeño infeliz… —Emmanuel miraba a su hijo sin poder reconocer en ese joven de alborotada melena rubia y sonrisa cínica al niño pequeño que había sido su orgullo—. Sólo quiero que dejes de actuar como un imbécil y de poner en boca de todos el buen nombre de la familia.

— ¡Por favor! ¿El buen nombre de la familia? ¡No me hagas reír! El buen nombre de la familia actualmente es inversamente proporcional a tu innata estupidez. Eso que tú llamas "buen nombre" ha quedado por los suelos desde que decidiste casarte con esa empleaducha a la que pomposamente haces llamar tu esposa y reconociste como tu hijo al engendro que esa mujer dio a luz antes de conocerte —Emmanuel volvió a abofetearle, Milo no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos penetrantemente azules y llenos de rencor hacia él. Se sintió impotente, de nada servirían los regaños ni las discusiones, Milo sencillamente se la había ido de las manos.

— No te atrevas a decir nada contra mi esposa y tu hermano.

— Ese no es mi hermano, hasta donde sé no tienes más hijos que Argol y yo, ese Shiryu no es sino un infeliz advenedizo al que le hiciste el favor de regalarle tu apellido porque ni siquiera eso tenía.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Defiendes a tu empleaducha y a ese idiota? Como quieras, ella nunca ha sido asunto mío, ni su hijito; ni siquiera Argol. Esto es sólo entre tú y yo. Y ¿sabes? Puedes golpearme, puedes gritarme, puedes intentar mil y una cosas, pero no voy a cambiar. Tal vez sea un asqueroso ser humano como tú dices, pero no te olvides jamás que esto que soy, lo bueno y lo malo que hay en mí, es obra solamente tuya. Nunca lo olvides como yo no me olvido de que tú arruinaste la vida de mi madre y de paso la mía —dijo el muchacho, se levantó y abandonó la oficina. Emmanuel simplemente lo vio partir.

Cuando se quedó solo Emmanuel se sentó frente a su escritorio sin poder dejar de pensar en las palabras de Milo. Su insolente hijo disfrutaba repitiendo aquello, que todo era culpa suya. Milo definitivamente estaba fuera de control y no tenía idea de cómo conseguiría dominarlo. No sabía qué más hacer con ese rebelde muchacho. A sus 19 años, tenía serios problemas con el alcohol y las drogas, pero sobre todo con el sexo. El chico ejercía una sexualidad desordenada y depredadora que le atraía mil y un problemas a toda la familia. Gustaba de hombres y mujeres por igual, no le importaba la condición social ni la edad, simplemente le importaba satisfacerse. Aunque por lo general, Emmanuel solía interpretar aquella compulsión por el sexo como uno más de los intentos de Milo de ponerlo en vergüenza.

Milo, por su parte, seguía su camino con una sonrisa en los labios. Había sido una pequeña victoria, pero victoria al fin y al cabo. Subió a su auto y condujo con la imprudencia acostumbrada, riéndose a carcajadas de todo aquel que le recriminaba por su forma de conducir. Entró en el estacionamiento de su edificio haciendo rechinar las llantas, adoraba hacer aquello.

Subió a su piso, inquieto y nervioso, las discusiones con su padre siempre le dejaban ese mal sabor en la boca. Se preguntaba nuevamente por qué se empeñaba en fastidiarle en vez de seguir adelante con su vida, pero, como de costumbre, no encontró respuesta.

Estaba cansado, era temprano, tal vez le vendría bien dormir un poco, pero se dijo que aquella noche no era para estar en casa. No quería pensar. Se animó a sí mismo a salir y divertirse. Pero antes un baño de inmersión, de esos relajantes.

Entró en la tina tarareando una canción de moda, no muy de su agrado pero bastante pegajosa. La tensión seguía presente. Estaba tan inquieto… sin pensarlo siquiera se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, y comenzó a acariciarse. Con una sonrisa en los labios pensó que en realidad el sexo era lo único que le hacía sentir vivo. ¿Y qué más daba si el resto del mundo no aprobaba sus métodos para conseguirlo? Estaba en un punto en el que el mundo le importaba muy poco.

Siguió masturbándose un rato, pero tuvo que reconocer que aquello no era lo que él necesitaba. Quería sexo real, sexo con alguien que no fuera él mismo. El teléfono sonó, revisó el número en el identificador y contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Hola Aldebarán, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

— ¿Estás solo?

— Insoportablemente solo… ¿qué quieres?

— Ya sabes, ¿Subo?

— Sube —se sonrió a si mismo, frente al espejo. Después de todo, no iba a tener que esmerarse en conseguir lo que había estado deseando. Se puso una bata, a sabiendas que no iba a permanecer mucho tiempo en su cuerpo. El timbre no tardó en sonar—. No me dijiste que él también venía —dijo Milo, refiriéndose al acompañante de Aldebarán.

— No preguntaste, además creí que era evidente.

— Da igual, pasen. – dijo el rubio dándoles la espalda. Los ojos de Aldebarán recorrieron con lujuria aquel cuerpo que pronto tendría el placer de disfrutar.

— ¿Hasta cuando va a seguir ignorándome? —inquirió Shura. Estaba molesto, Milo llevaba dos semanas ignorándole por completo.

— Hasta que se aburra o tú te reivindiques con él —le dijo Aldebarán con gesto burlón.

— ¿Y cómo te reivindicas con un niño malcriado?

— Por el momento cerrando tu enorme bocota —dijo Milo lanzándole una mirada provocativa.

— Al menos dime por que has estado comportándote de esa forma —dijo Shura aproximándose a él.

— A veces eres tan, pero tan idiota… —Shura le sujetó con fuerza por los hombros—. Oh, por favor Shura, esto es absurdo, los dos sabemos que lo último que quieres es seguir peleando, mejor vamos a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? —los negros ojos del español se clavaron en los azules del griego, era sencillamente provocador con ese aire altanero y fastidioso, esa forma de hablarle, cierto, era odioso, pero en la cama... en la cama era otra cosa.

— Permiso... –--dijo Aldebarán, apartó a Shura de Milo y le siguió hasta la habitación en que el rubio dormía. Sin mayor preámbulo, Aldebarán se deshizo de la bata de Milo; entre risas el rubio se dejó hacer. Aldebarán le aferró la espesa melena y le hizo engullir su palpitante miembro. Shura se limitaba a mirar. Nunca entendería la forma en que esos dos se tomaban las cosas, pero le agradaba. Se despojó de la ropa y se acercó a la cama donde Milo se reía de la sarta de palabras soeces que se le escapaban a Aldebarán mientras era masturbado con pericia.

— ¿Lo ves? No hace falta que me hables para que me folles a tu antojo maldito español de mierda —le dijo el rubio cuando, tomándole de las caderas, Shura le penetró con fuerza. A Milo le divertía sobremanera la conducta del español. En apariencia lo detestaba, y tal vez era cierto, pero no podía pasar más de una semana sin buscarle para tener sexo, ya fuera solo o acompañado. Shura se movía salvajemente detrás de él, el rubio reía a carcajadas mientras Aldebarán intentaba inútilmente hacer entrar su pene en la boca—. ¡Por los dioses Aldebarán! Ya te llegará tu turno –--dijo el rubio asiendo el enorme pene con ambas manos para masturbarle a placer. Milo sentía que la excitación en su cuerpo era tanta que estallaría, con una sonrisa en los labios sintió como Shura derramaba su esperma dentro de él. Pero no estaba satisfecho con eso. Él quería más. Con un movimiento que dejó atónitos a los presentes, se libró de Shura. Una de sus manos aferró el miembro de Aldebarán, y haciendo gala de su impresionante agilidad, se hizo penetrar.

Con lujuria desmedida, Aldebarán comenzó a embestirle, adoraba ese cuerpo, ese que durante años se le había negado hasta una noche en la que Milo mismo le había buscado. El chico le volvía loco. Era salvaje y apasionado, le gustaba tal y como era, y nunca, nunca se negaba a tener sexo. Las manos de Milo descansaban sobre los hombros del descomunal brasileño, Aldebarán le miraba con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras intentaba internarse más y más por el no tan estrecho interior de Milo. Jadeaba mientras las uñas de Milo se clavaban en sus hombros. El rubio se dejó llevar por la pasión y comenzó a moverse con salvajismo haciendo que Aldebarán arribara al orgasmo con un sonoro gemido. El desconcierto se pintó en el hermoso rostro del rubio, ¿es que había sido todo? Con un mohín de disgusto se incorporó.

— ¿Enojado? —dijo Aldebarán.

— ¿Y tendría que estar feliz? —dijo el rubio acercándose a la mesa de noche para extraer un cigarrillo. Era obvio que la molestia del rubio se debía a que no había conseguido llegar ni una sola vez al orgasmo estando con esos hombres.

— Vamos, danos un rato para recuperarnos, no todos tenemos tu energía –--dijo Aldebarán.

— Yo ya estoy listo para ti —dijo Shura después de acariciar lascivamente su propio miembro ya erecto.

— Veamos si es que puedes reivindicarte –-dijo Milo, provocativo.

El español no se hizo esperar, se lanzó sobre Milo como siempre había querido hacerlo. Le aprisionó bajo su cuerpo, Milo no dejaba de reír con esa risa histérica de siempre, esa misma que desde la primera vez le había parecido más un disfraz para el llanto que una verdadera risa. Sujetó las muñecas del rubio que no dejaba de reír. A veces odiaba que se riera de esa forma, quizá habría sido todo más fácil si se hubiera puesto a llorar en vez de reír de esa forma casi demoníaca.

— ¿Sólo vas a quedarte ahí tumbado o prefieres hacer algo más? —susurró el rubio cerca del oído del español.

Shura siseó una maldición en su lengua nativa y Milo fingió no escucharlo. Abrió un poco más las largas piernas para permitirle penetrarlo. Shura se introdujo en él, cierto, no era más que un chiquillo cretino, pero que bien sabía follar. Aldebarán los miraba con gesto complacido, adoraba a ese rubio pervertido.

Aunque no le dejó del todo satisfecho, Shura había hecho un buen papel a los ojos de Milo, y eso fue suficiente para que volviera a gozar del favor del rubio.

— Estoy aburrido —comentó Milo tendiéndose sobre su cama desordenada. Shura y Aldebarán lo miraron sorprendidos—. Quiero salir.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? —dijo Aldebarán.

— No sé, a donde sea, no quiero estar encerrado en estas cuatro paredes.

— Vamos a un bar lounge –--sugirió Shura.

— No me apetece —dijo Aldebarán.

— A ti nunca te apetece nada —se burló el español—. Si no quieres ir al bar, ¿qué tal un rave?

— ¿Un rave? Se oye bien, hace mucho que no me meto en una de esas cosas —dijo Milo con una sonrisa cínica.

— No sé… no me gustan —dijo Aldebarán.

— Pero, ¿qué dices? Si esas cosas son lo máximo, habrá de todo, hasta proletarios para divertirse a costa de ellos --–. dijo Shura con gesto despectivo.

— Eso solo puede significar que te sigues tirando a la sirvienta, ¿verdad Shura? —dijo Milo.

— Ya saben lo que dicen, "para carne buena y barata, la de la gata"—los tres rieron al unísono.

Con cierta oposición de Aldebarán se dirigieron al rave del que tantas maravillas había hablado Shura. Bajaron del auto de Milo. El rubio de inmediato llamó la atención, en parte por su inusual belleza y en parte por el entalladísimo pantalón que llevaba puesto.

— Maldita sea, pareciera que no hubieran visto un puto trasero en sus puercas vidas. — dijo Aldebarán al notar que más de uno contemplaba aquella parte de la anatomía del rubio. Aquello a Milo le hacía gracia, se había vestido así esperando una reacción semejante. No pensaba amanecer solo.

— Nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto? —le dijo Shura al rubio cuando notó un comprometedor intercambio de miradas y sonrisas entre éste y un chico de muy buen ver. Detestaba que Milo hiciera eso, al menos cuando estaba con él.

— Pues todo parece indicar que no —dijo Milo haciendo gala de cinismo. El rubio estaba comenzando a sentir el ritmo retumbando en su estómago—. Al, ¿serías un ángel y conseguirías algo para ambientarnos?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— No sé, lo que sea menos marihuana, eso es para pobretones.

Pronto el brasileño volvió trayendo un poco de todo. Milo tomó entre sus dedos una colorida pastilla de éxtasis, quería empezar lento. Shura optó por coca, mientras que Aldebarán se inyectaba una dosis de heroína. Se internaron en aquella nave industrial, Milo comenzó a bailar solo haciendo gala de sensualidad. Shura lo devoraba con los ojos, en tanto que Aldebarán se hallaba furioso debido al descaro con el que Milo bailaba.

— No sé por qué demonios te encabronas con él, ya sabes que sólo es una puta —dijo el español.

— Mejor cállate, a ti también te jode verlo actuar así.

— Tal vez, pero yo no soy tan imbécil como para creer que de verdad podría estar sólo conmigo. Sin mencionar que él no me agrada más que cuando estamos en la cama...

Aldebarán lo miró furioso. Milo seguía bailando sin poner atención a sus dos acompañantes, no sería la primera ni la última vez que los dejaba olvidados por ir en busca de aventuras.

Los ojos del rubio se vieron atraídos entonces por la espigada y masculina figura de un muchacho de cortos y ensortijados cabellos castaños. Era hermoso, y se veía altivo y orgulloso, la clase de gente con la que le gustaba tratar. No tenía nada que envidiarles a los chicos con los que había estado. Le pareció un trofeo perfecto para esa noche, y se preguntó si con él si lograría sentirse satisfecho. Aunque en realidad no se hizo demasiadas ilusiones. Por la forma de mirar al resto y la sencillez de sus ropas, Milo dedujo que se trataba de uno de esos chicos a los que Shura solía llamar proletarios, es decir, gente no tan bendecida por la diosa fortuna como ellos. Shura gozaba haciendo desatinar a esa clase de chicos, y Milo también, aunque no tanto como el hispano.

El rubio siguió contemplándolo mientras bailaba con sensualidad, sin importarle que Shura y Aldebarán lo notaran, después de todo, ¿qué derecho tenían esos dos de meterse en sus asuntos? Milo optó por mantenerse a la distancia un poco más, el chico no se veía de buen humor y esa chica pelirroja con la que estaba simplemente podría resultar un estorbo. Esperaría a que el castaño la despachara, aunque era obvio a sus ojos que esa chica no tenía nada con que competirle.

La tensión no podría ser mayor entre el castaño y la pelirroja. La chica lo acosaba con mil y un argumentos de por qué era mejor que volvieran a casa cuanto antes.

— Aioria, por favor, lo último que necesitas es otro problema con Aioros.

— Escúchame bien, Marín, sé que te preocupas por mí, y que tienes las mejores intenciones del mundo; pero no voy a irme. Tengo asuntos que arreglar aquí.

— ¿Qué asuntos? Si todo lo que vas a hacer será acostarte con alguien a cambio de droga… —dijo la pelirroja muy molesta.

— Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Te afecta a ti en algo?

— Sabes que sí, sabes que detesto que estés metido en toda esta porquería de la que podrías salir si quisieras, si de verdad desearas dejar toda esta basura atrás.

— Y si crees que es basura, ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

— Vengo por ti, para cuidarte.

— Yo no necesito que tú ni nadie me cuide, Marín —respondió el joven con una carcajada.

— ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez, Aioria? tienes un problema y necesitas ayuda para dejar las drogas. ¡Tienes que dejarlas antes de que te sea imposible reconocerte a ti mismo!

— ¿Sabes algo? Estoy harto de que todo el mundo se sienta con derecho a meterse en mi vida. Estoy cansado de que todos traten de decirme lo que debo hacer, ¿es que acaso no tienen una vida que vivir? Ya déjame en paz, Marín, ocúpate de tus asuntos. Y si no vas a ayudarme a conseguir lo que quiero, apártate, no necesito que crean que estoy contigo. Eso me ahuyenta la clientela ¿sabes? —dijo Aioria con una sonrisa cínica, la chica lo miró con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas y le dio la espalda, furiosa.

Aioria suspiró, molesto, y entonces sus verdes pupilas repararon en un bellísimo rubio que no había perdido detalle de su discusión con Marín. Su corazón se aceleró un poco al reparar en lo extraordinariamente guapo que era. No se le acercó, sino que simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada bastante comprometedora. No quiso darle importancia; aunque era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, no era sino otro de esos niños ricos. Pronto, un chico muy alto se le acercó. Un simple intercambio de palabras y salieron juntos al callejón que se encontraba a espaldas de aquel lugar.

Milo decidió seguirlos discretamente, tenía curiosidad por ver hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar el castaño y el muchacho ciertamente había llamado su atención. Sus brillantes ojos verdes casi habían conseguido arrebatarle el aliento. Los vio entrar en el callejón abriéndose paso entre las parejas que había allí, Milo sonrió divertido ante el espectáculo de aquella gente follando sin el menor recato.

Milo pudo ver como el chico de cabellos negros acariciaba descaradamente ese cuerpo que tan apetecible le resultaba, lo vio besar esos labios carnosos y sensuales y no pudo más que imaginar el sabor dulce que tendrían. Comenzaba a pensar seriamente en reclamar a ese chico como suyo al menos por esa noche. A juicio del rubio todo terminó muy rápido; esos dos se hicieron de palabras. Aparentemente el otro no quería cumplir lo pactado. Aioria le golpeó con furia un par de veces para luego arrodillarse junto al tipo y hurgar en sus bolsillos en busca de algo.

Los ojos de Milo brillaron de gozo cuando notó que era lo que con tanta urgencia Aioria estaba buscando. Aquello le había dado la excusa perfecta para acercársele.

Caminó despacio por el callejón. Frunció la nariz con un gesto asqueado al notar que el sitio no sólo apestaba a sexo y vómito, también a otras cosas que por salud mental no quiso identificar. Caminaba despreocupadamente en dirección a Aioria. Al fin el castaño notó su presencia y se puso alerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le dijo, reconociéndolo, clavando en él esas luminosas esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos.

— Al menos podrías decir hola, ¿no crees? —Milo le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. Ambos pensaron en ese momento que el hombre que tenían delante era condenadamente hermoso—. ¿Sabes? No deberías ensuciarte las manos por tan poco, _gatito_.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— ¿No es obvio? –-dijo Milo, contemplándolo con una mirada cargada de lujuria.

Aioria repasó aquella estilizada figura que se plantaba frente a él enfundada en un traje que seguramente costaría al menos el sueldo de dos meses de su hermano Aioros.

— De acuerdo, pero cobro por adelantado —Milo se echó a reír de esa forma histérica que lo caracterizaba. Aún así, a Aioria aquella risa le resultó melodiosa.

— Hecho… pero ni sueñes que será aquí, _gatito_, vamos a mi departamento —dijo y le dio la espalda. Aioria se quedó parado contemplando el desquiciante movimiento de caderas del rubio—. Descuida, te pagaré, no soy de los que pegan y se van.

— Bien, vamos —dijo Aioria siguiéndolo.

Llegaron al auto de Milo, Aioria lo miró impresionado, era un hermoso Porsche Booster color plata. Por un instante dudó en seguir con ese juego, pero la necesidad de droga pudo más que su sentido común.

— ¿Te gusta? Es mi bebé —dijo el rubio mientras desactivaba la alarma. — Sube, hace frío y no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

— Bien —el castaño estaba decidido a no dejarse impresionar por ese chiquillo que al parecer hacía lo que se le venía en gana con el resto del mundo. Su actitud le indicaba que era de esa clase de personas a las que tanto despreciaba, de esos ricos que disfrutan humillando a los menos favorecidos.

Viajaron en silencio todo el camino, mientras Aioria veía desfilar ante sí los lugares más caros de la ciudad. De vez en cuando ambos se sorprendían lanzándose miradas de soslayo cargadas de admiración y de deseo.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento del rubio. Milo puso un disco y se sentó en un diván con aires seductores y bastante despóticos para el gusto de Aioria.

— Schiller —dijo el rubio al notar que su invitado contemplaba el reproductor con atención—, ¿Te gusta? —Aioria asintió. Fue en ese momento en el que lo miró con cuidado. Sólo entonces se percató de que Milo lucía como un adolescente. Le calculó no más de 17 años, aquello no estaba bien, se puso en alerta—. ¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Es que estás dispuesto a hacerlo gratis? —dijo Milo para luego lanzar una de esas endemoniadas carcajadas.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— ¿Eso es importante? Es decir, no es como sí hubiera alguna diferencia, ¿o sí? —dijo el rubio acercándose aún más a él. Aquella sonrisa era bastante enigmática; bastante incitante.

— Si, la hay. No pienso acostarme con un niño.

— No soy un niño, apuesto lo que sea a que sólo eres un par de años mayor que yo.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— ¿Eso importa? ¿Por qué esa fijación con la edad?... bien, ¿cuántos me calculas?

— No sé, ¿17?

— Me halagas, pero tengo 19, ¿y tú?

— Veintidós.

-- Tres años no es mucha diferencia. Bien, si ya hemos terminado de disertar acerca de sandeces, pasemos a lo importante, ¿quieres? Vamos a la habitación, no me gusta en la sala.

— ¿Por qué?

— Déjame pensar un segundo… ¿por qué la maldita alfombra es blanca? Me cobran una pequeña fortuna por limpiarla.

— No creí que los ricos fueran tan tacaños.

— Querido, por algo somos ricos, ¿no crees? —le dijo Milo con un cierto tono despótico—. El dinero no se da en los árboles... pero eso si lo sabías, ¿no?

— Estás loco.

— Un poco sí, pero eso ¿a ti que te importa? —Aioria negó con la cabeza—. Sígueme.

— Bien —entraron en la habitación del rubio, la cama estaba deshecha y había huellas de otro encuentro sexual.

— Ah… no te fijes, cambiaría las sábanas, ¡pero no me viene en gana!

— Como sea, ¿dónde está mi pago?

— Aquí —dijo el rubio abriendo un cajón del tocador que estaba frente a la cama—. Sírvete lo que quieras, a mí solo me gusta el éxtasis y la coca—, el rubio se llevó a los labios una pastilla de éxtasis.

Aioria se asomó al cajón; en ese pequeño espacio había de todo, coca, éxtasis, crack, heroína, ácido, todo lo que se le hubiera ocurrido probar. Su cuerpo reaccionó con un cosquilleo que se extendió por todas sus extremidades. Miró al rubio con intensidad.

— ¿Eres dealer?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que me gusta organizar fiestas —Milo se echó a reír. Aioria lo miró con cierta desconfianza, y un poco de temor ¿Quién te deja escoger de entre todo eso? Milo se sentó en la cama. Con gesto divertido vio a Aioria tomar un mucho de todo y guardarlo en sus bolsillos. El castaño no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar su buena fortuna—. Escucha, puedes llevártelo todo si quieres, a mí me da igual, la mayoría de esas cosas son para las visitas —Aioria lo escuchó pero no pudo responderle, estaba fascinado contemplando la manera en que Milo estaba desnudándose frente a él. Aquella sensual naturalidad con que lo hacía estaba causando estragos en el castaño. Milo sabía bien lo que esa actitud producía en sus compañeros de cama—. ¿Sabes? Nunca he hecho esto estando drogado, algo ebrio sí, pero drogado, nunca.

— Te gustará, el éxtasis lo vuelve una gran experiencia.

— Entonces hagámoslo —dijo el rubio alzando los brazos luego de lanzar al aire su última prenda.

Aioria continuaba mirándolo, sorprendido. ¿Por qué alguien así pagaba por sexo? Ese chico habría tenido a quien quisiera en su cama con sólo una mirada de esos impactantes ojos azules, pero había decidido pagarle a él. Aquello era, cuanto menos, inexplicable.

— ¿Quieres o no? —lo urgió Milo—. Es decir, yo ya pagué.

Aioria tragó saliva audiblemente, perdido en la contemplación de ese cuerpo que no tenía un gramo de grasa en su firme musculatura, y era absolutamente lampiño.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —dijo.

— Sólo que cooperes, nada más —El rubio contempló a Aioria, estaba decidido a que las cosas difirieran notablemente de sus encuentros con otros hombres. Había pagado, así que sería a su modo esta vez.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Aioria sintiendo que las cosas se le salían de control.

— Tú solo quítate la ropa y déjame el resto a mí, yo sé como divertirme —le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado—. No muerdo… a menos que eso te guste—, de nuevo esa risa demente, le divertía el gesto asombrado y curioso de su nuevo amigo—. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Quieres que sea yo quien te desnude? OK, te ayudo—, las inquietas manos del rubio estaban volviendo acción la palabra, ansioso por tocar esa piel. Era extraño, habría podido llevárselo a la cama sin dar nada a cambio, pero le había parecido divertido hacer aquel trato "de negocios" con el muchacho.

Aioria simplemente lo miraba. Ese rubio era toda una belleza, tremendamente sensual, exudando sexo por cada poro de esa piel lisa y perfecta. Pronto se encontró completamente desnudo y con Milo entre sus piernas. Ambos estaban ya bajo los efectos del éxtasis. Milo no supo si se debía a la droga o a qué, pero aquello le resultaba fascinante. Le lanzó una mirada traviesa a Aioria. Se rió un poco al recordar que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba el chico y ya lo tenía en su cama.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Aioria con voz ronca, misma que le pareció bastante excitante al rubio.

— De que estoy a punto de chupártela y no tengo ni idea de cómo te llamas.

— Aioria, ¿y tú?

— Sólo llámame amor….—Milo se carcajeó de nuevo, dándose cuenta que aquello comenzaba a irritar a Aioria—. Milo, me llamo Milo —dijo el rubio con una expresión casi dulce en ese arrebatador rostro que poseía.

Milo contempló el semblante confundido de Aioria y se sorprendió al encontrarlo bellísimo. Se dijo que ya había sido suficiente charla. Lo obligó a sentarse y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Tomó el miembro semi erecto del castaño y lo llevó hasta sus labios. Con la punta de la lengua comenzó a acariciarlo. Aioria lo miró, ese chico no se comportaba como los otros con los que había estado por negocio, Milo actuaba como un niño curioso, tocando, lamiendo, degustando cada centímetro de su piel. Aioria no resistió más, tomó a Milo de los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí con cierta violencia.

— Tranquilo, no voy a irme a ningún lado, y mucho menos ahora que la fiesta recién comienza. No tengo prisa, ¿sabes?

— Yo tampoco.

— Entiendo, no hay prisa pero ya te cansaste de jugar y quieres pasar al plato fuerte, ¿correcto? –el rubio no espero la respuesta de Aioria, sostuvo con la diestra el palpitante miembro de su compañero y sin dificultad alguna lo introdujo en su ano. Aioria exhaló un sonoro gemido al sentirse dentro de ese cuerpo. Aquello no era en definitiva lo que había esperado. Las caderas de Milo se movían en un suave vaivén que pronto a ambos les pareció insuficiente. Aunque aquel suave movimiento desesperó a Aioria, no hizo nada, no quería mostrarse ansioso, aunque ciertamente lo estaba. Aioria quiso excitar más al rubio esperando que dejara de moverse con esa desesperante lentitud. Tomó entre sus manos el miembro del menor y comenzó a acariciarlo con maestría. Milo le dirigió una mirada pícara. A ambos les estaba gustando aquello. Milo aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas, Aioria pronto se vio a sí mismo aferrando la cintura del otro y embistiéndole con fuerza. Aquel frenético movimiento enloqueció a ambos. Milo comenzó a reírse, Aioria supo entonces que el éxtasis ya estaba surtiendo efectos en ese condenado rubio.

— ¡Ja! Definitivamente tendré que drogarme la próxima vez que folle --–dijo sin parar de reír.

Aioria sólo lo miró. Era demasiado hermoso, y, al menos por esos momentos, era solamente suyo. El castaño estaba llegando al paroxismo, quería más, más de ese cuerpo y esos labios que sabían a menta. Le embistió con mayor fuerza, jadeando sin poder dominarse. Milo rió con ganas, como era su costumbre. Aioria se movió con más fuerza, quería escucharle gemir, quería que dijera su nombre cuando llegara al orgasmo. Y aquello le asustó.

Aioria no pudo más, todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante la magnifica sensación del orgasmo. Milo le secundó a los pocos segundos, eyaculando abundantemente sobre los músculos firmes de su vientre. El rubio se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama deshecha y contempló el techo con gesto extrañado. Su agitada respiración y la sensación de libertad que experimentaba le hicieron pensar en que todo aquello había sido tremendamente real. Había tenido sexo con un desconocido a cambio de droga. Aioria lo estaba mirando y por la forma en que lo hacía, ya estaba lúcido. Y eso lo inquietó. Le molestó encontrar atractivo a alguien tan evidentemente vulgar. Se dijo que tal vez y sólo tal vez, esta vez había caído exageradamente bajo. Por si fuera poco, los efectos del éxtasis estaban pasando y aquello hacía que la situación fuera todavía más incómoda. Milo respiró hondo un par de veces, se calmó y recobró el dominio de sí mismo. Se levantó y fue al baño. Pese a las náuseas, se percató de que aquel había sido el mejor sexo que tuviera en meses.

Al verse solo Aioria comenzó a recoger su ropa. Tal vez sería buena idea darse una ducha, pero repentinamente se había sentido incómodo, inquieto. ¿O es que acaso estaba avergonzado? No quiso descifrarlo. Solo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Le tranquilizó el pensamiento de que después de esa noche no volvería a ver a ese rubio tanto o más decadente que él. Tuvo miedo de ese chico y de la pasión que había despertado en él. Supo que si lo seguía viendo estaría perdido, que sería capaz de hacer lo que sea que Milo le pidiera. Y esa sensación no le gustó. Detestaba depender de alguien.

Milo se encontraba mirándose al espejo. Si, había sido el mejor sexo en meses, pero de nuevo esa maldita sensación de vacío que con nada parecía calmarse. Sintió deseos de llorar. Maldijo el momento en que comenzó a ser tan estúpidamente dependiente del sexo. Salió del baño sin sentirse mejor, simplemente porque en algún momento tenía que salir. Tal vez el otro querría bañarse antes de irse.

Al salir se encontró con que Aioria estaba completamente vestido y él estaba tan desnudo como el día en que había llegado al mundo.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa.

— Tengo que volver a casa.

— Hmm, que tierno. Déjame llevarte, al menos —dijo el rubio sin pensar.

— De acuerdo —dijo Aioria sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la respuesta proporcionada.

— Me visto y nos vamos.

— Hecho —Aioria se sentó en la cama mientras Milo entraba en el vestidor. El rubio optó por algo cómodo. Aioria lo vio aparecer vistiendo unos jeans y una camiseta de buena marca. Se le veía fantástico, aunque algo abatido. Con esa ropa, Milo se veía aún más joven de lo que era.

— Listo, vámonos —dijo el rubio con voz cansina.

No se sentía bien. No quería estar solo. Le hubiera gustado que ese precioso moreno se quedara con él hasta que el sol los iluminara a ambos, enredados en el lecho, uno en brazos del otro.

Abandonaron el edificio a bordo del Porsche de Milo. El rubio manejaba como si quisiera matarse, Aioria se quedó callado, tenía sus propios dilemas que resolver y en realidad le daba lo mismo si Milo era buen o mal conductor. Por más que lo intentaba no podía borrarse el sabor de los labios y de la piel de ese chico que parecía tener instintos suicidas.

Sólo hablaron lo indispensable. Finalmente llegaron al desvencijado edificio de departamentos en que vivía Aioria con su hermano.

— ¿Aquí vives? —preguntó Milo con gesto extrañado y un rastro de sarcasmo en su voz—. ¿Sería un fastidio si te pido usar el baño?

— Vamos —fue todo lo que dijo Aioria—. Pero no hagas ruido, si mi hermano se da cuenta de la hora que es seguro que va a fastidiarme toda la semana por esto.

— Bien —susurró Milo mientras subían las escaleras. Se maldijo a sí mismo por estar tan interesado en ese chico. Ni siquiera era su tipo.

Entraron a hurtadillas al departamento, aquello le divirtió mucho a Milo. Había algo de morboso en entrar al diminuto departamento y arriesgarse a los gritos desquiciados de un hermano furioso. Sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, sí, eso era lo que le gustaba sentir, adrenalina.

Iban a cruzar la pequeña sala para ir al cuarto de Aioria cuando las luces se encendieron. El castaño supo que estaba perdido. Aioros estaba sentado junto al interruptor con cara de no haber dormido y estar furioso.

— ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡Casi me muero de la preocupación! —siseó el mayor, mirando alternativamente a Aioria y al joven que lo acompañaba.

— Creo que mejor me voy —murmuró Milo. Se acercó a Aioria y le dio una tarjeta con su nombre y número. Aioria la recibió en automático, en ese momento toda su atención estaba puesta en su hermano.

— ¿Quién era? —dijo Aioros bastante molesto cuando el rubio abandonó el lugar.

— A ti no te importa.

— Me importa y mucho, porque si mal no recuerdo esta es mi casa también.

— No tengo por qué responderte.

— Has estado drogándote otra vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Aioros, reparando en sus ropas sucias y arrugadas, las profundas ojeras, la sangre seca en su rostro y los bolsillos de su gastada chaqueta repletos de sólo los dioses sabían qué.

— ¿Y si así fuera qué? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

— Te equivocas, Aioria, me debes mucho más que explicaciones.

- ¿Ah si? Pues no lo creo así. Por favor Aioros, sólo déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Vete a dormir, vive tu vida y déjame en paz con la mía.

— Esta vez me vas a oír, Aioria, aunque no quieras, me vas a oír. Estoy cansado de ver como te destruyes la vida tú mismo.

— El que seas mi hermano no te da derecho a juzgarme.

— Tengo el derecho a decirte que estás equivocado al comportarte de esa manera. Tú podrías hacer muchas cosas y prefieres arruinar tu vida dedicándote a meterte dentro toda la droga que puedes conseguir. ¡Eso no es vida, Aioria! —la voz de Aiolos había empezado a traslucir todo el dolor que el joven sentía.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y es vida meterte en los asuntos ajenos? Por favor, Aioros, los dos sabemos que yo no soy como tú, sólo soy lo que ves y si no te gusta, voltea a mirar hacia otra parte.

— No voy a quedarme viendo como destruyes tu vida... aún estás a tiempo, Aioria.

— ¿A tiempo de qué? ¿De conseguir un trabajo aburrido y anodino como el tuyo? ¿Un trabajo en el que no me paguen ni siquiera lo suficiente para vivir? No, gracias. Prefiero mi vida de porquería. Es más divertida que tu vida perfecta.

Aioros se enfureció, aquello era demasiado, la sonrisa burlona en los labios de Aioria fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus casillas.

— Te recuerdo que mi trabajo aburrido y anodino es lo que nos da de comer a ambos.

— Y aquí vamos de nuevo con el discurso de todo lo que has hecho por mí… ahórratelo, no me interesa escucharte recordar todas las cosas que has dejado ir por cuidar de tu hermanito. No todos podemos ser perfectos como tú, Aioros, no todos podemos sacrificarnos por los demás como tú. Y por cierto, ¡yo nunca te pedí que te sacrificaras por mí!— le gritó el menor.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que todo esto lo hago porque te amo? —Aioros se acercó un paso a él—. Te amo, Aioria, y odio verte así...

— Tú no me quieres Aioros, deja de repetir esa mentira, aunque la repitas mil veces no llegará a ser verdad. Los dos sabemos que te sientes culpable y nada más.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Te comportas como un imbécil!

— Sí, es culpa, por eso cargas conmigo a pesar de todo. Por eso es que haces lo que haces. Te odias a ti mismo casi tanto como me odias a mí. Sabes que es tu culpa que haya perdido toda posibilidad de realizar lo que era mi sueño, si no me hubieras dejado tomar las llaves del auto esa tarde yo nunca habría tenido el accidente que me impidió ser lo que siempre quise ser. Pero no es tu culpa, yo te libero, Aioros, no es culpa tuya que sea lo que soy, simplemente soy así, ¡y ya déjame en paz!

— ¡No! No voy a dejar que te hundas más… —los ojos de Aioros se habían llenado de lágrimas. Intentó agarrar el brazo de su hermano, pero Aioria lo apartó de un golpe.

— No puedes impedirlo… no hay nada que puedas hacer. Esta vez tu perfección no te servirá de nada, hermanito.

Aioria le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a su habitación con rapidez y se encerró en ella azotando la puerta. Recargó su peso en la madera áspera y sólo en ese momento les permitió a las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

_Maldita vida._

Escuchó a su hermano sollozar quedamente y lo imaginó hundido en el sillón, con la cabeza entre sus brazos, enfundado en un pijama tan viejo que la tela era casi transparente.

_Maldito Aioros._

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y el sabor de ese fascinante chico volvió a marearlo.

_Maldito rubio._

Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, acariciando su paga con lentitud, y extrajo varias pastillas que le ayudarían a borrar por unas horas la horrible realidad de su existencia.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado...

Bueno, se ve ya la adicción de Milo, el chico es adicto al sexo jaja!

Ya van apareciendo más personajes y se va armando la historia...

Besos y hasta el próximo capi.

Kitana y Cyberia


End file.
